


Scar Tissue

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: Blade (Movie Series), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Times, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lust based insomnia, M/M, Mentions of vampires, Scud is a smartass and doesn't beat around the bush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scud and Daryl bond over their scars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my beautiful Bella_Monoxide for the assist on this one. I can always count on you for an honest and detailed evaluation, it helps me so much. I love you sweetheart. I hope you all like this one. Let me know what you think.

Daryl hadn't been happy about Rick's decision to stop looking for people, but he accepted it. He didn't have a choice, Rick was their leader, and now the unofficial leader of Alexandria. Deanna was only a figurehead, she had given Rick the responsibility of making the decisions and he was doing what he felt was right. Because of what had happened with the Wolves and the herd, Daryl had been designated the official man in charge of protective forces and he had made Carol his second in command. When he returned to Alexandria and saw how she had almost single handedly dispatched the Wolves, he couldn't deny her skill. He was so proud of her and had to have her on his team.

He had pulled from the most capable and efficient the safe zone had to offer, which wasn't much, and he was trying to be patient with them. The only one who seemed to have any skill whatever was a young man he and Aaron had found on their last trip outside the walls. He was a former stoner, only former because he had no access to product, but was very efficient with his gun and knife despite his claim of being "a lover, not a fighter". The fact that he had some unusual goodies in his backpack piqued Daryl's interested and he insisted that the man come home with them.

*************************************

This morning Daryl had assumed responsibility for the protection of the south wall, and sent Carol and her team to man the remaining three. He had asked the young man to join him as sentry so he could learn more about him. He could barely remember this kid's name and suspected that he was hiding something about his life before. "Hey D, how's it going this beautiful morning," he asked the older man as he took a drag of his smoke.

Daryl looked him up and down and thought it was a miracle he had survived this long. "It'll be going good as soon as you get your ass up on that wall, uh, what the fuck is your name again?"

"Scud."

"Why in the hell would I call you that? That's not what you told us when we found you."

"Real name is Josh, but I'll let you call me Scud. You know, scud missile, Scud the stud."

"Scud the dud," Daryl mumbled under his breath. The man followed him up to the watch tower they had built. "Who gave you the name Scud, and what were they on when they did it?" he asked as he got everything set up for their shift.

"The ladies, man. The ladies love me. I'm a lover not a fighter."

"Yeah, you said that before. I haven't seen you around a lot if ladies since you got here. You lose your mojo out there somewhere?" Daryl asked, smirking.

"No man, it's not like that. These aren't really my kinda ladies ya know. I'm used to a different type. These women are too suburban for me."

Daryl laughed out loud, "Bet you're into club chicks, right? Banging it to the thumping beat I bet."

"You know it D. Come to think, I haven't seen you around too many ladies yourself, just Aaron and Rick." He went silent for a moment, then his eyes lit up and he smirked. "I guess the ladies ain't your type either."

"My type ain't none of your fucking business kid."

"I knew it! I've seen the way you look at Rick, and when you first brought me here I saw the look on your face when Aaron kissed his boyfriend. You looked jealous." Scud said in a sing song voice.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I don't look at nobody."

Scud smirked and hummed to himself in amused agreement. "It wouldn't be a big deal ya know. I've been with both, I doubt anybody gives a shit, except maybe Eric if you try to take his boyfriend."

Daryl was getting uncomfortable with the conversation. Yeah, he had fallen asleep many nights since the farm, spent dick in his hand dreaming about Rick, and more recently in the forest with visions of Aaron behind his eyelids, but who the fuck was this kid to think Daryl would give him any of that information. "You really don't know what you're talking about so you best keep your mouth closed."

************************************

Neither man spoke much the rest of their shift, but they caught glances when the other wasn't looking. Scud would occasionally lament the baggie he lost as he fled a warehouse he had lived in for a while. Daryl would respond by suggesting he shut the fuck up and light a damn Marlboro. 

By the end of their shift, Scud was about to fall asleep. He stood from his spot on the floor of the watch tower and stretched his body, causing his worn t-shit shirt to ride up and expose his stomach. Daryl only looked over at him because he was making a god awful sound as he yawned, and noticed the mess of scars that adorned it. He didn't say a word, but was intrigued and determined to find out what his story was.

*************************************

That night Daryl couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about those scars, how did he get them? When did he get them? Had he been beaten or abused as Daryl had? Was is just his stomach or over his whole body?

His whole body.

Daryl stopped at that thought. He imagined, based on what little of it he had seen, what Scud's body might look like. He had strong, broad shoulders, and his jeans hung low on his hips. Daryl unconsciously licked his lips and closed his eyes. He looked like fucking sin when he had a cigarette dangling from his lips. Scud hit the nail on the head when he mentioned how Daryl had been looking at Rick and Aaron. Rick was straight, the whole thing with Jessie was proof of that, as if he needed proof, and Aaron was taken, everybody was either taken or straight. He hadn't been laid since before the world went to shit, at least a few months before, and the thought that he would never be touched like that again was torturous.

He realized that he wouldn't be going back to sleep tonight, so he put his clothes on, grabbed his crossbow and headed down the stairs and out the door. He wasn't sure where he was going, normally he would have jumped on the bike and taken a ride outside the walls, but the bike was loud and he didn't want to wake anyone. He finally decided that he would go to the south watch tower and relieve Bob. The man had a wife who would probably appreciate having him home at night.

*************************************

When he arrived at the watch tower, he looked around and saw no one. There were a few porch lights on, but all interior light in the houses were off. He took the flashlight out of his back pocket and turned it on, and holding it between his teeth he climbed to the top. Scanning the small space, he saw no sign of Bob and began to worry. "Fuck!" he exclaimed. "Where did that useless fucker go? I'm gonna beat his ass for leaving his post." He heard rustling toward the back of the room and drew his crossbow, hoping it wasn't walker Bob coming after his hide.

"Woah D, hold up," said a voice from the back. "No need to go all Robin Hood on my ass." Scud stepped out from the shadows holding his hands up in surrender, smoke dangling from his luscious lips. 

"What the fuck are you doing here and where the fuck is Bob?" Daryl asked as he lowered the bow.

"Hopefully nailing his wife," the little smartass said. "Couldn't sleep so I thought I’d take watch for a while. You're not pissed are you?"

"No, that's what I was gonna do," Daryl replied. How in the hell was he supposed to get this kid out of his head if he could find a place to go that he wasn't already there?

"You couldn't sleep either, huh. I used to sleep like a fucking baby, but since all this shit happened, I don't sleep for jack."

"Me neither kid. I've never been able to sleep good, not even when I was little. I'm used to it." He lit a smoke and slid down the wall on the opposite side of the room. They didn't say anything for a long time, just sat smoking their cigarettes. Daryl wanted to ask about the scars, but was afraid to, he didn't like people asking about his. He usually enjoyed silence but right now, in this moment, with him here, it was driving him crazy.

"You saw it didn't you?" Scud asked breaking the silence.

"Saw what?" the redneck said, hoping the kid wasn't referring to what he thought he was.

"My stomach, my scars. There pretty gross and I probably could have had surgery or something, but I had to keep them. So I don't forget, ya know."

Daryl didn't know what to say, but since the kid brought it up, he would ask his questions. "So you wouldn't forget what?"

"How much of a dumbass I am. How I let my dick lead me into a situation that could have killed me, but left me with these scars instead." He sighed heavily. "How I betrayed the only person who ever treated me like I was a human being."

"Did you get them before or after?"

"Before. I was young, high, and stupid. I was backpacking through Europe and found this kicking club in Bulgaria. These two hot chicks started buying me drinks and sharing their weed and I took them back to my tent. It started off really good. I'd never had two chicks at the same time before. Then all of a sudden they had fangs and claws and they started ripping me apart. I must have passed out from blood loss, cause when I woke up I was in this weird room hooked up to all these machines. That's how I met B. He saved my life."

Daryl couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Are you sure? You were drunk and high, maybe the pot or the alcohol was laced."

"Nope. It was all real. I remember everything up to them tearing chunks out of me and licking up my blood."

"Was it some kind of cult or something?" Daryl asked, still not believing Scud's story.

"They were vamps, blood suckers. Vampires." He felt it was okay to tell the story now since running from walking corpses was such a common everyday occurrence, vampires should be an easy concept to grasp.

"Vampires?" Daryl asked. "Vampires are real? That explains everything," he said and relaxed against the wall. "When I was little, there was this old abandoned house at the edge of the woods where I'd go hunting. Never saw anybody there, so one night I didn't want to go home and decided to stay there. It was pitch black and I couldn't see nothing, but I kept hearing noises. Someone was there so I hid, but I think they knew I was there too. Whoever it was starting sniffing me and making weird noises. They smelled funny, it almost made me throw up. I ran out so fast and never went back. A few years later, people started disappearing. Their bodies were ripped apart and had no blood. The cops thought it was wild animal attacks, but when they found a mass grave by that abandoned house I knew it was the person that had been there that night, but I couldn’t figure out what was going on."

"Could have been a vamp," Scud said. "They smell like shit if they live out like that. I've only come across a couple of those. In Europe they live better, have more influence, and pets." Scud extinguished his smoke and walked over to Daryl. He knelt in front of him and pulled down his lower lip. 

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's called a glif, a tattoo that shows ownership. I was a pet." Daryl wanted to find out exactly what a pet was, but couldn't stop staring at the man's lips. After a few moments of silence, Scud asked his own question. "Where are your scars? Don't tell me you don't have any. They're either on your body, in your head, or both. I told you my story, you tell me yours." Scud made no move to go back to his spot on the other side of the room, but remained seated in front of the older man.

Everyone in his group knew about his back, although they never asked for his story, not even Carol. They were smart people; they could figure it out on their own. He had never told the story, not even to his brother, but Merle knew it anyway. "My back mostly. Some on my stomach and legs."

"Is that why you didn't want to go home that night?"

"Yeah, my brother was in juvie most of the time and mamma was dead. It was just me and the old man. He blamed me for mamma dying, didn't think I was his. Lots of reasons he didn't like me." Scud pulled his t-shirt over his head and took the flashlight from Daryl.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he said and gave the other man a smirk. "We may not have gotten them the same way, but they serve the same purpose. To remind us of our past and keep us from repeating it."

Daryl stood up and looked at the other man, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? How many people have you met that have what we have? Anybody in your group ever ask about it?"

Daryl looked at the ground and shook his head. "No, everybody knows, but no one's ever said anything to me. I guess they think I don't want to talk about it, or I'll shoot a bolt up their ass."

Scud stood up to face Daryl. The older man stared at the lines on his stomach and wanted to touch them. "Would you tell them if they asked?"

"Probably not, I don't think they want to hear that kind of thing, they don't want to believe shit like that used to happen."

The younger man took a step closer, "You told me, you didn't have to, but you did. We have a lot in common D. Take off your shirt, let me see." God he didn't want to do it, not because he was afraid of showing his body, but because it meant he would be half naked with a man for the first time in years. This was the closest he'd been to another man since before the shit hit the fan.

"I don't think I can," he said quietly. 

"What are you afraid of D? You don't have to be ashamed of it, not around me." Scud put his finger on Daryl's chin and lifted it up. "I can help you, if you'll let me." Daryl looked at the younger man.

"Why? Why do you want to see them so much?"

"To be honest D, I couldn't give a fuck about the scars, I just want to see you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since you found me. That's why I couldn't sleep tonight, that's why I came here. I've been thinking about our conversation earlier and I hoped that maybe you'd want to be with me."

"I thought you loved the ladies," Daryl said. His heart was beating faster and his mind was getting fuzzy.

"Ever since I had my little adventure, the ladies don't want me anymore. I told you I've been with men and women. I feel more comfortable with men now, especially you."

"Why the fuck would you feel comfortable with me. I don't feel comfortable with me most of the time. I ain't been real nice to you or anything."

"It was your decision to bring me here. You know how things are out there. I was alone and you found me and brought me home." Daryl considered what he said and reached down to grab the hem of his shirt. "Let me," Scud said softly and put his hands on Daryl's body. He shivered at the touch and his dick woke up. Scud slowly pushed the shirt up and over Daryl's head, caressing the skin as he went. When it hit the floor Scud ran his hands down the man's chest, leaving goosebumps in his wake. 

Daryl was getting harder and his desire was getting stronger. He took the other man by the shoulders and flipped them around. Scud's breath left him when his back hit the wall. Daryl's mouth was on his before he could blink. He groaned into the kiss as the older man snaked his tongue between his lips and devoured him. Scud's arms wrapped around his neck and Daryl wedged his knee between the young man's thighs. "I want you," Daryl whispered in his ear.

Scud's hands moved to Daryl's back, gliding over the puckered skin. Daryl's mouth was on his neck trailing open mouthed kisses to his collarbone. "Then take me," the younger man said breathlessly. Daryl didn't ask questions or hesitate. He spun them around again and walked them to the center of the room, their hands and mouths never leaving each other. The older man carefully lowered them onto the floor and kissed his way down the other man's stomach. He gave extra care to the scars that made this man so beautiful. He moved his hands down to Scud's hips and sat up. "You are so beautiful," Daryl said to him. "You're the reason I couldn't sleep. It's been a long time since I've done this, I don't know how long I'll last."

Scud sat up and pressed his forehead to Daryl's, "It doesn't matter how long you last. What matters is that we're here together, and this doesn't have to be a onetime thing. We can be together all the time, whether anyone knows or not. You are so sexy D and I need you inside me."

"I don't got nothing, lube or condoms or nothing."

"I got lube, don't worry about a condom. Neither one of us has been with anybody since this shit started, I think we're clean." He directed Daryl to a bag in the corner and the older man came back with a bottle in his hand and a lustful look in his eye. He stood above Scud and took his pants and ragged underwear off. "God D, you're so big. I can't wait to feel you inside me."

The young man sat up on his knees and wrapped his hand around Daryl's length. The older man's head rolled back onto his shoulders and he released a whimper that he would deny until he was dead. Scud looked up at him and smiled, then stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of his cock. Daryl's body shuttered and he grabbed the other man by the hair and pushed him down his hard member. It had been longer since he'd had a blow job than it had been for sex, usually Daryl was the one on his knees. He always hated giving blow jobs, but he would be more than happy to return this favor.

When Scud started humming around him, he pulled his mouth away. "I ain't gonna last as it is, if you don't stop it's all over now." The young man smiled at him mischievously. "Whatever you want D. Tell me what to do."

Daryl held his face in one hand, "Take off your pants and lay on your back." He did as he was told while the other man popped the top of the lube bottle and poured a tiny amount on his fingers. When Scud was naked and on in his back, Daryl knelt in front of him and spread his legs apart. He saw that gorgeous hole and started massaging it with one finger. Slowly he pushed it inside and pumped it in and out. The younger man was moaning and cursing. "Another finger D, please. Open me up." He pushed another finger in and scissored him wider. He was almost salivating at the sight of Scud on his back, writhing and begging for more.

"Are you ready for me?" He asked in a deeply sensual voice.

"Y. . .yes. . .yes. Fuck me." Daryl carefully removed his fingers and wrapped Scud's legs around him, elevating his hips to have better access to his hole. He reached over and took the bottle of lube and squeezed some on his leaking dick. He rubbed the tip against Scud's hole to tease him a little and the man gasped in anticipation and shot his hips forward in an attempt to capture his dick. Daryl then pushed forward slowly, savoring the tightness. Both men were moaning like whores, their bodies shaking as Daryl thrust in and out. "Oh fuck," Scud said. "You feel so good inside me. Fuck me harder." Daryl increased his speed and snapped his hips in an attempt to get as deep as he could. He put his hand on the younger man's cock and pumped it with matching speed. Daryl could feel his balls start to draw up and knew he was about to come.

"Are you close Scud? I want you to come. I can't hold off much longer." He took his other hand and squeezed the man's balls until he convulsed and sprayed come all over Daryl's hand and his own stomach. "Daryl!" he yelled as he came. The older man had never heard his name screamed in ecstasy before and it pushed him over the edge. He filled the younger man with his seed and collapsed on top of him, feeling his strong arms around him, holding him tight.

They laid in that position until their breathing and heart rate returned to normal. Daryl lifted his face from Scud's chest and kissed him soundly on the mouth. The former stoner giggled as their lips parted. "Damn Daryl, you are fucking amazing. No one's ever fucked me like that."

"You're the first person who let me fuck them. You're the first person who ever put their mouth on me. You're the one who is amazing." They kissed again, soft and sweet.

"Can we stay here tonight? I don't think I could walk back home," Scud said, his eyes closing.

"Yeah baby," Daryl replied. "Maybe now we can both get some sleep." And they did, until the next person on watch duty knocked on the door the next morning.


End file.
